Independence Day
by LM Simpson
Summary: twoshot Authorized fan sequel to Deliverance. John Wayne Gacy has been convicted. It's time to celebrate.
1. Captivity

**Title: **Independence Day  
**Author: **LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)  
**Pairing(s): **Tintin/Haddock  
**Rating: **M  
**Warning(s): **slash, sexual content, coarse language, mentioned non-con, fanfic of a fanfic,  
**Disclaimer: **I am not associated with Moulinsart. I am also not associated with Bianca Castafarina in any way, short of knowing that she exists.**  
Other tidbits: **I adore Bianca Castafarina's fanfic "Deliverance," AKA the one where Haddock and Tintin are coerced to fuck by a serial killer. There was a prompt on the kinkmeme requesting a sequel. With Bianca's permission, here I am, making that sequel. I can only hope I don't hopelessly butcher this. I've never written a fan-fanfic before.

This will be a two parter, by the way. "Teh buttsecks" will be for next time.

**Part One: Captivity**

1111

Tintin anchored the morning paper with an underarm before placing a hand on the slumbering man's shoulder.

"Captain. Captain!" He whispered, the urgent tone steadily increasing. "Wake up! It's important!"

The captain squirmed, grumbled before resuming snoring. Tintin sighed.

"Archie! _Wake up!_"

Haddock jumped. He faced left and right before staring at the redhead before him.

"Tintin!" His fingers pressed hard into the lad's shoulders. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong…" Then Tintin smiled. "…But I do have some good news."

The captain sighed in relief, loosened his grip. Haddock yawned, rubbed an eye, and checked the time. "Seven in the morning? It better be good news if you're awaking me at this hour!"

"It most certainly is," He freed the paper and handed it over. "Read the headline."

Haddock did, out loud. "Serial killer Gacy found guilty, sentenced to death…"

They stared at each other, both sporting wide grins the Cheshire Cat would envy. Haddock tossed the newspaper aside, leaned over Tintin, and hugged him.

"Thundering typhoons, that slimefish is gonna get the justice he deserves!" He hopped out of bed, whooped, and stepped away a merry jig.

"Yes, that's right!" Tintin's smile changed to a frown. "But it's just such a shame that at least thirty-three others met their end by him before we helped caught him..."

Haddock stopped dancing. "And we could've easily been numbers thirty-four and thirty-five thanks to the FBI." He shuddered.

"You know Captain… I was reading about Gacy and it appears all of his victims were much younger than us. Even I'm a couple of years older than his oldest victim. And you… you were closer to his age! A true outlier!"

He nodded, absentmindedly because he did not know why he was. "Uh-huh… So what are you getting to, lad?"

Tintin clutched his face. "What I'm getting at is that what if he succeeded in killing us and that caused him to change his MO? The FBI knew that he wouldn't possibly target you by normal circumstances." He turned sheet white. "And since you would've witnessed my murder, he would've killed you too. If we had failed, then he could've killed even more…"

"Don't worry about that, lad." Haddock placed a hand on his back. "If he had killed you, I would've killed _him_ with my bare hands. Anyone that lays a finger on you will have to deal with me as well."

"Yes, but…"

"But?…"

"Even though our encounter helped us realize that we… y'know—" He clasped a broad hairy hand, stared into ocean blue eyes, "—At the same time I—"

"—We've been through this before. What happened to us happened. I'm just so sorry that we had to start like that."

"I'm more sorry that I still can't bring myself to kissing my lover without tearing up inside. I just wish that I could find it in me to find the strength to something beyond hug and tell you that I love you."

Haddock knew exactly what Tintin was talking about. They established a romantic relationship a week after Gacy was captured, taken into custody. That was back in December of 1978. Now it was March 1980, and even now the most intimate they ever were consisted of an occasional bear hug. Sex was clearly not the most important thing in their relationship, if the length showed anything, but he could see how torn Tintin felt. And when Tintin was upset, damn straight he was upset as well.

Haddock leaned against him, caressed him. He titled his head to an ear. "… You'll find it in you, lad. Don't give up."

Tintin sniffed. "I hope I do." He clutched onto Haddock as if it was for dear life. "I hope I do, I hope… I swear, if it wasn't that I lost my virginity with that monster watching me—"

A whining little dog scratching at the door panes interrupted him. Slowly he peeled himself away. "Maybe I would have the strength, if my first time did not happen like that…"

Tintin exited with Snowy, leaving Haddock standing alone in his pajamas. The old sea captain thought over the lad's last words. They repeated in his mind, eating away at his soul, until a light bulb turned on.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner? Archibald, you sure do surprise yourself sometimes!"

Captain Haddock had a plan. It was crazy, but it was crazy enough to work. He just hoped that it wouldn't botch anything else in the process.


	2. Liberation

**Part Two: Liberation**

2222

Normally when Tintin showered the gushing water rushing from the head was the only thing he could hear. Yet that night he could hear banging noises and trademark Haddock curses coming from the bedroom attached to the bathroom better than the shower head.

_Now just what is the good ol' Captain doing?_ He thought as he stepped out of the shower, rubbed his head with a pastel green towel. Haddock's mumbled words were still his background music while he dried off, attended to his hair, and wrapped himself in a blue robe before leaving.

"Captain?"

Except for a single dim lightbulb the room was dark. A wooden table from another room rested against the footboard, a wine bottle and two glasses resting on it. On the bed was Captain Haddock, sitting Indian style in the center. He was bare chested, but in the light Tintin could not tell if he was looking at dark hair or dark colored boxers when his eyes drifted downward.

The captain grinned. He patted a spot to his left. "Tintin! Come! Sit! Oh, and don't forget to grab the wine before…"

Tintin handed the dark glass bottle to his lover. He adjusted his robe before sitting down. Haddock uncorked the bottle. It was not a typical red wine, but rather a goldish white colored one.

"You know I don't drink…"

"It's dessert wine," Haddock explained as he poured, his face struggling not to wince. "Not my type of thing but I think you'll find it fine…"

Tintin nodded once, clutching a glass.

"Oh, and I'm sorry. I had some strawberries and other stuff but they all fell onto the floor when I tripped on the carpet."

Tintin noticed red stains on the carpeting by the bed. "No worries, Captain. I'm not too hungry anyway."

The two clinked glasses. Each took a single sip. Tintin analyzed the aftertaste; Haddock finally winced.

"What is it?"

"What's that, lad?"

"The occasion. What is the occasion?"

"Oh… I just thought it would be nice to celebrate Gacy's conviction." Haddock placed his wine glass onto the table so it could collect dust.

"With strawberries and wine?" Tintin's eyebrow raised.

Haddock sputtered. Screw it—he was never a great liar. "Okay, you got me. I'm just a hopeless, closet romantic."

"Captain, were you—_are you_—trying to—"

"I'm sorry, lad. What you said earlier today really got to me. It simply _kills_ me to see you terrified of being intimate with me. Sex really is a beautiful thing because of how connected you are with the other person. You're not just two people together. Rather, you are one and the same for those few moments. What happened with us in Illinois—we were raped, Tintin. Even if we did feel some pleasure towards the end it was still not sex as I just described. We were forced into it and had some crazed psychopath watching us the whole time. What's so wonderful about that?

"What I'm saying is: You deserve your first time to have been as wonderful as the person you are. If all I wanted was sex I would've left a long time ago, Tintin. But I haven't because I love you." He thumped his chest with a fist as he repeated. "I love _you!_ That praying mantis robbed you the chance of knowing that in a positive way and I hate that! You deserved _better!_ Now that Gacy's awaiting a visit from ol' Sparky, why not bruise his ego more by having a second first time?"

Tintin, blushing, slid his finger along the glass rim. "A second first time?"

"Yes."

"And you… want to go all the way?"

"Not necessarily, lad. I guess you can call kissing making love too."

Tintin licked his lips. Haddock thought he saw him shiver. "Will it just be kissing?"

"If you want it to be. I mean, lad… I'm trying not to force you again. That wasn't my intention _at all_, trust me! If you don't want to kiss that's fi—"

"No, it's not fine!" Tintin threw the glass off the bed. It hit the wall and shattered. Not that Tintin didn't care.

Haddock's jaw dropped. "Tintin? Are y'alright, l—"

Tintin scooted towards him. His eyes tightened, fighting tears. "You're right, Captain," he said, wrapping arms around the other man's chest. "I deserved better. I deserved much better than that. _You_ deserved much better than that…"

Haddock felt a small water drop roll down and get snagged in some chest hair.

Tintin tilted his head towards Haddock's face. Haddock could feel the lad trembling. "I'm so scared… But I also want it so bad…"

Their lips met. They both puckered, and just as quickly Tintin yanked his set away.

He stared down. "Great snakes, I did it!..." Still tearing, he smiled. "Captain! I did it! _I did it!_ I kissed you!"

Haddock could not help but smiled. "Yes. Yes you did, lad."

Tintin's shaking lessened as he moved back in for the kill. The two kissed again. Nothing slobbery or French style; quick pecks occasionally interrupted by longer lip locks were the norm. Tintin moved his body more upright so he could reach better, and Haddock tightened his embrace around the boy.

After a few minutes just as that, the two broke apart. Tintin's dimples appeared as he grinned.

"Well?" Haddock asked.

"Well? I'm just… Wow. I can't believe I was so afraid to do that." There were so many things that Tintin jumped head first into just like that, but that was the most satisfying jump start in recent memory.

"Do you want to stop? Is this enough for today?"

"No. Far from it."

Tintin untied his robe belt. Haddock reached towards the garment. The lad raised his arms; Haddock placed the robe aside the lamp table. He adjusted the lamp's brightness.

The captain's eyes and fingers explored Tintin's nude body. Short of his underarms and a red patch circling his penis he was amazingly sparse. Freckles speckled across his shoulders, down his arms, along his cheeks. His pale, tan-free skin made them all the more illuminated, all the more beautiful.

He pushed his jaw back up. He had indeed seen Tintin naked more than once. That much he knew. But he could not recall another time where he simply had a really good _look_ at Tintin naked.

"…Blistering barnacles you're gorgeous."

Tintin blushed again. He leaned forward. "And so are you, Captain."

Haddock's legs straightened. The midnight blue boxers slid off with the occasional hair induced skid, but they soon met with Tintin's robe nonetheless. Tintin pushed the captain's legs apart and stared his crotch with fascination and with an intensity he could not afford the previous time. Like Tintin he was not fully erect just yet, but if his arousing chubby showed anything Captain was a champ. He gently grasped the member, his thumb rubbing along the hardening shaft, before pulling back the foreskin and licking precum off the head. The captain moaned. Tintin smiled, and resumed.

As Tintin sucked Gacy's tutorial haunted his mind. Gacy yelled at him at how he was doing it all wrong—hollow your cheeks! suck harder!—and it caused him to move his head away and pause.

"Are you alright, lad?"

Tintin looked at the saliva drenched cock. Gacy continued berating him (hey! continue or i'll blow your head off!), but sighting Haddock reminded him how much he had already defeated that bastard's attempts to humiliate him into nothing.

He nodded. "I just needed a quick breath."

_I'm not your prisoner anymore_, he thought as he resumed. He sucked, licked, nibbled Haddock however he pleased. He thrust his mouth up and down as far as he could go, sending Haddock moaning over and over. Tintin continued until he felt the captain was as hard as he could ever go.

He licked his lips, whisking dribbling precum and saliva into his mouth. The lad approved of Haddock's smirk.

Haddock downed a hand towards Tintin's erection. "Would you like me to—"

"No, not yet. But first…" Tintin turned around. He positioned himself on all fours, presenting his curved ass.

Tintin felt Haddock's fingers lightly glide across his cheeks. "This? Already?"

The captain was oblivious. The captain was oblivious to his plan, his plan of attack, to reenact his first time, but with total consent. Perhaps Captain thought only that he wanted to be filled, to feel that connection the bearded man spoke of earlier. That was true. He squeezed his burning cheeks, felt his canal wanting. But he wanted also to defeat Gacy for good, to conquer what few fears he had left and to permanently exorcise them.

"Yes, Captain. I want you now. I'm ready."

"…Are you sure, lad?"

"More than sure."

"…Your call, boy."

Tintin's heart pounded and his breath quickened as he heard a drawer squeak, a bottle uncapping, Haddock grunting. He felt a cool gel slicked along his hole with a thick finger. Haddock placed a hand on a cheek.

"Are you alright Tintin?"

"Yes, as usual."

"You may remember how much it hurt last time. Since we have not done it for a long time I'm going to place a finger or two inside first. Just remember to relax. Got it, lad?"

"Relax, yes."

Tintin squeaked when the first finger entered. The two paused momentarily, and then a second joined the first. Haddock's fingers moved up and down, gently, inside the heated canal. They pushed deeper until they located a spot with the firmness of a rubber ball. Tintin emitted a loud moan when they pressed against it.

"Good?"

His cock begged to be touched, as did his prostate.

"Please, Captain! Quit teasing and just, just… Just _fuck_ me!"

Only Haddock's head entered at first. Tintin winced, but somewhere layered under the pain he detected pleasure. Progressively Haddock further entered, until his entire cock was inside. He slid his slicked cock slowly inside and out. He gauged Tintin's pleasure by the lad's moans, the tug of his cock, and adjusted his speed to match it in intensity.

Sure enough Tintin relaxed. Even with the still lingering pain it was much more manageable than it was in Chicago. He began masturbating to Haddock's thrusts. He thrust his hips against Haddock's balls whenever he hit his prostate, and that, combined with his personal handjob, sent him close to climax. Dangerously close. All before they were entwined in the one position he genuinely had some enjoyment from in that metal cage.

"Stop!"

Haddock pulled out. "Are you—"

Tintin turned his head as far as it could go. "I want you…" He flopped onto his back, spread his legs. "…On top of me. Please."

Haddock complied. His warm belly and erection brushed against Tintin's. Tintin happily sighed.

"You know Captain… Last time I saw your eyes… They had this… Burning intensity I had not seen before or since. I hope I see that again. You look especially dazzling like that."

"Well then…" Haddock's hands slid under onto Tintin's cheeks, pushed him up. "…Looks like you have something you're looking forward to too. Towards the end, when you had closed your eyes… I loved watching your cherubic little face twitch and wrinkle until you finally climaxed. It was amazingly—What was the word?…" He rubbed his head along the hole. "…Ah, right. Arousing."

One thrust drove the cock fully inside. Tintin gasped. He clenched and released his cheeks repeatedly as Haddock continued drilling into him. Slowly he saw the man's eyes glazing over, as if a primal urge possessed him. Haddock lowered himself onto him, licking Tintin's pink nipples while still thrusting. Then he reached his face towards Tintin's. The boy shut his eyes and enjoyed the kisses, the sensation of balls striking his ass, the sensation of a cock striking his prostate, the sensation of Haddock's comforting body sticking against his.

Then he realized this was precisely what Haddock talked about. It was no longer Haddock and Tintin separately fucking. It was now Haddock and Tintin together, joined as one human being. Not just that. It was getting better, and better, and better…

They kissed one last time when Tintin came all over Haddock's and his stomachs.

…

Tintin recovered his senses. He was still naked, but now covered by his robe. He could feel Haddock, completely exposed, snoring against him. Even in sleep the man was trying to shield him from danger. As a friend, as a lover, as a human being, Archibald Haddock was a keeper. Too tired for anything else he sleepily caressed the man's shoulder, shut his eyes. He would need this sleep. He would need all his energy for what he planned for them the next morning.


End file.
